The present invention generally relates to musical instruments and particularly to means for playing string instruments such as guitar. More specifically the invention concerns an auxiliary device for holding plectrums by which the string instruments are played.
As a rule, plectrums are held by the player between the forefinger and the thumb and so plucked against the strings to produce the sound. This traditional arrangement has not been changed for centuries in spite of various improvements and modifications of the playing instruments proper, for example, the so-called "electric" guitar and its variations.
In our co-pending PCT Application No. PCT/IL99/00068 filed Feb. 3, 1999, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/601,603, filed Aug. 3, 2000, there has been described and claimed a plectrum holding device rendering the playing more convenient to the player (the "First Invention"). The contents of the above patent application is hereby incorporated by reference.
It has been found that the conceptual approach of our First Invention is extendible, opening a wide range of additional applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to convert the plectrum holder into a control center for operating any of a variety of electronic music performance and/or auxiliary systems, including the guitar proper.
It is a further object of the invention that the music and auxiliary systems be operated cordlessly, namely by remote control such as infrared radiation, laser beams, radio transmission and the like.